A Samurais Sanctum
by CheekyXO
Summary: Irako sets his sights on Fujiki during some quiet time. What happens when you have a very forward Irako vs. a very innocent Fujiki. [G. Fujiki x S. Irako] Rating may change later. Slight OC and AU. Rating may change later, but it's M just in case.
**I'll scrub your back, if you scrub mine**

 **By: Cheekyxo**

* * *

 **In response to a prompt from a friend.**

 **OPT: Scrub my back for me.**

 **[A/N*** I don't own Shigurui: Death Frenzy! Or benefit from it in any way but fun***]**

* * *

Fujiki leaned his head back on the wall of the hot springs. Lately he'd been really into meditating. It had become more and more urgent lately to be able to clear his mind of stress. Bathing alone he was able to enter a state of blissful meditation. With no other sounds other than the gurgle of the water and the shifting of the trees outside as the snow blew.

 ** _Peace at last after a hard day of work._**

Ushimata's method of training had really been wearing him down. This was definitely a welcome reprieve from all the other noisy occupants of their dojo.

"My you sure do look comfy" came a very unwelcome voice.

Fujiki's eyes snapped open.

 ** _And it's going... going..._**

"Do you mind if I join you?"

 ** _Gone._**

Irako stood at the edge of the hot springs waiting to see if Fujiki would invite him to partake. Just by the dead fish look he was receiving he doubted that would ever happen. Remembering how rude Fujiki had been at the dojo that morning.

Okay, so he might have went a little overboard with breaking his fingers, but that was still no reason to be so rude. They were supposed to be comrades now right? Brothers even! Okay that may be going a little too far, but comrades nonetheless. Irako had no idea why that bothered him so much.

Ever since then for the past few weeks, Fujiki would do nothing but snub him. Even now he practically gave no indication that Irako was even standing in front of him. The only sign being a very twitchy left brow.

Irako smiled brightly at the small sign of indignation.

"I guess I can say that I deserve that after further evaluation. We did have that altercation before." He half laughed as he hung his robe over a nearby limb.

Taking a glace around Irako could appreciate the craftsmanship. It was beautiful in here like it was the middle of spring, though it was a cold winter outside. Japanese maples and other flora, he wasn't sure of the names, lined the bathhouse. Intricate rock gardens that must have taken hours separated every plant bed. This truly was a relaxing place. A good place to do some bonding.

"I guess we didn't exactly start out on the right foot. However, I don't think we should have this bad blood between us"

Pale toes tested the water before jumping in with a splash.

Fujiki finally opened his eyes to glare at the invader. Water still slushing around his chest from his quick entrance.

Irako steadied himself after his childish entrance. Water cascading down the loose locks of hair that weren't in his messy knot. Droplets of water dripped from his ear lobes to skid across delicate, but powerful shoulders and a very impressive chest. And even more impressive tight waist. Fujiki began to feel a feeling of discomfort for some odd reason. His stomach aflutter, He turned around and began to pull himself from the water.

"Are you leaving already? That's no fun" Irako said as he pulled him back into the water.

 ** _This guy is so difficult!_** Irako couldn't help thinking as he pulled Fujiki back.

"At least let me wash your back. It will build trust between us."

"I don't need your help"

"Of course you do"

"I could use some assistance as well"

Fujiki frowned hard and accepted the rag Irako handed him.

"Your fingers are broken, try not to get them wet"

"And whose fault is that in the first place?" Fujiki snapped. Half convinced he should drown him here and now.

"Don't bring up old news! Come on snap snap we don't have all day" Irako said.

Turning his back for Fujiki to begin "It has to be better than doing Ushimata's back!"

Fujiki didn't know if he should strangle him and drown him right now or do what he said. He figured disposing of his body right now would be way too much of a hassle for him tonight.

Fujiki wet the cloth and slapped it against Irako's back. Irako flinched at the pain.

Is he messing with me? That kind of hurt!

Irako's eyes bulged a little as Fujiki scrubbed his back way too hard and way to fast. Having never done this before Fujiki was nervous. He couldn't help the way he was dragging the rag across his back. He scrubbed Irako's back as best he could. The more nervous he got the harder he scrubbed. Leaving angry red streaks.

Irako loved the new rags he bought, but somehow Fujiki managed to make it feel like it was the roughest pumice stone on earth. It felt like he was being dragged naked by a horse across a bumpy road. Hopefully he didn't take any skin off with it. Surely he wouldn't strike bone. That shouldn't even be possible!

Sure that Fujiki would be scrubbing a hole right through his back soon, Irako slid out of his reach. Effectively ending his torment, he'd have to remember to check and see if he was bleeding later. Irako snatched the soft cloth rag from Fujiki's finger tips.

"What's wrong?" Fujiki earnestly asked?

Concern written all over his face.

"Have you done this before?" Irako asked, resisting the urge to check his back.

"O-of course!"

"Right." Irako examined Fujiki's face.

 ** _Of course he's lying, no one in the right minds would let him continue to wash their back like that!_**

"You're awkward, but in a cute way. Like an elevator ride, but with puppies" Irako confided, earning him a quick splash from Fujiki.

"Okay! Okay! Your turn." Irako gathered the bathing material next to the rim.

Forcing Fujiki to turn around Irako carefully lathered his back. Sliding the cloth sensuously along the ridges of Fujiki's back Irako admired every muscle. He enjoyed the way he tensed under his touch when his bare finger tips brushed his skin. Put the rag down for the moment, he drew sensuous circles over his back with the soap.

"Is it too rough Fujiki-sama?" Irako put the soap down and rubbed his hands over Fujiki's shoulders.

Fujiki stared ahead at his hands on the edge of the hot spring. Holding it to keep his footing as Irako washed his back.

"No it's not…" Fujiki answered back in a smaller voice than he wanted to.

"Having your back washed is the greatest right? I'm going to teach you how to do it properly."

"I know how to-" Fujiki was starting to melt.

"You're way to tense, relax" Irako interrupted, pushing his strong fingers into Fujiki's muscly back. Paying special attention to all the erotic pressure points.

Irako rubbed Fujiki's shoulders slowly and deliberately.

Irako gently worked his hands toward his lower back, paying close attention to where Fujiki's elbows should level. Using his thumbs to massage the area about two finger widths from his spine on either side.

"Applying firm pressure for one to two minutes in this area is said to alleviate sexual problems and fatigue." Irako's thumbs moved firmly in circles.

"Does it feel good Fujiki-sama?"

Fujiki didn't answer, he couldn't. His cheeks were burning and his grip on the edge tightened. Gripping it so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Although, it was just his very muscled back and bottom. He pouted he should have let him get out of the water.

Irako worked his way to Fujiki's waist, firmly rolling the flesh between his fingers.

Splaying his fingers he slowly worked them over Fujiki's hips, teasing his lower abs slowly. Fujiki's body intrigued him. He could feel that the other man paid quite a lot of time building up each muscle. He could feel himself getting excited. This was a new occurrence for Irako.

Irako was about to withdraw his hands when Fujiki slowly, slowly drew his hands back.

When he stopped him in mid-reach Irako was stunned.

He wanted him to go further?

The skin on the back of his neck was cherry red all the way up to his ears. Irako took a step closer, his hands traveling till they reached Fujiki's pubic bone.

"Is it to rough… Gennosuke?" Irako questioned at Fujiki's ear.

At the use of his name in such a way Fujiki felt warmth start to build in his stomach. Fujiki's breathing seemed a lot heavier than before.

With a knowing smirk, Irako let his hands travel back up.

"There is an erogenous zone, located in the middle of the tendons on either side of the neck."

He went all the way up to the nape of Fujiki's neck, massaging the delicate flesh there before slowly leaning over and nibbling at Fujiki's left ear lobe. There was a sudden intake of air from Fujiki as he lightly licked at it the bud.

In that instant, Irako firmly pressed himself against Fujiki. Communicating with his body his innermost desire. The same desire he knew Fujiki would be feeling right now.

"I can help you take care of that" Irako said.

Fujiki was unsettled, he was feeling urges he'd never felt before. His lower half was on fire, something had been building there since Irako's arrival. What was Irako talking about?

"What are-"

Before Irako ever got an answer there was a rattle at the doors to the hot spring. He'd pulled the door off the track in such a way that he would be able to hear if anyone was coming. Meaning they'd have to fix it before coming in.

Fujiki turned wide eyed towards the sound of the noise. His eyes were bewildered as if he had been broken from a trance. As if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"I can help you later?" Irako pulled a loose strand of hair behind Fujiki's ear.

"You've been helpful enough." Fujiki shuddered slightly and his eyes closed at the way Irako's finger tips lingered just below his ear.

Hand sliding smoothly to the back of Fujiki's head, Irako brought his face closer to his.

Fujiki panicked when he heard footsteps, slapping Irako's hand away from him, he put more distance between them.

"Maybe another time." Irako gave Fujiki a hurt look.

Fujiki couldn't make eye contact at the moment.

Irako frowned he really should have let him leave, then this would have never happened.

"I can leave if that's what you want? You were here first" Irako offered.

"I'm already leaving" Fujiki stated.

His calm returned, he turned to his robe that seemed like it was miles away all of a sudden. The fact that Irako would get to see him naked in this state flustered him. Fujiki couldn't hide the slight shade of pink from the other man.

"I'll look away" Irako turned around.

After he could no longer hear the ruffling of cloth anymore Irako turned back around.

"Bye" Irako called out.

Fujiki didn't say anything in return.

"Oh well it will be fine… I mean we are going to be working together and all." Irako called out to him. Silently enjoying the cute nervous squirmy behavior. He would be in for an even bigger surprise soon. He blew a few bubbles in the water before allowing his body to be completely engulfed in warmth.

Unbeknownst to Irako Fujiki stole a last glimpse before exiting. Sliding the door back as loud as possible he startled Irako into going under water. Irako resurfaced seconds later to cough the water out of his lungs. Flipping wet hair out of his eyes.

Fujiki headed towards his bedroom with a small smirk of triumph. That idiot had been nothing but annoying since he had met him.

Ushimata walked in just as Fujiki fled out.

"Fujiki?" Ushimata called out to him as he passed quickly.

Ushimata scratched his jaw and shrugged.

 ** _Of course it would be this oaf to interrupt. It was such a perfect setting to._**

Irako silently complained.

If Fujiki's little stunt didn't help him to at least solve one problem, Ushimata's ugly mug sure did. Now he could at least get out of the water.

"Ushimata-sama! The waters nice tonight!"

"What's the matter with Fujiki?"

"Eh? Something was wrong? It might have been just the chill. It is snowing outside tonight, or maybe he's shy about being naked?"

"Who knows?"

Ushimata shrugged it off and joined Irako in the hot water. Irako wanted to gag when the big man disrobed and slowly sunk into the water.

Irako packed his and Fujiki's bath material and got dressed quickly. Just in time to miss the other apprentices coming in to bathe. He wasn't about to touch any of their backs. EVER!

* * *

 **If you're interested in chapter 2. Please follow, favorite, and review. I'm also open to prompt requests so feel free to ask!**


End file.
